


And they've forgiven my mistakes (I'm coming home)

by Aruthla, Lidoshka



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Eluréd is Oropher, Elurín is the Witch-King of Angmar, Gen, The Author Regrets Nothing, The author murdered the canon in an alley, The name of Thranduil's wife is Farahargam, They ARE brothers, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruthla/pseuds/Aruthla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidoshka/pseuds/Lidoshka
Summary: It's time to go home for those who stayed behind. But first, they need to be found...





	And they've forgiven my mistakes (I'm coming home)

**Author's Note:**

> First thing: English isn't my native language. So I apologize for the faults that may have crept into the story despite an intensive proofreading.  
Second thing: This is the first time I've written something that's over 2500 words, but I'm glad I did it.
> 
> Many thanks to Lidoshka and congratulations to the organizers for organizing this 2019 edition of Tolkien Reverse Summer Bang.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy everyone's stories.

"_Sand, sand, sand,_  
_Yes, but more sand!_"_  
_

Vaguely, Boromir wondered what unforgivable crime he had committed in his previous lives to deserve such torture, as there were no other words to describe his situation. The occupant of the passenger seat kept repeating the same two sentences IN A LOOP! For two hours now! And all because he refused to stop in the middle of nowhere, supposedly because Mr. Elf was convinced he had seen a Rhosgobel rabbit in. a. **DESERT**!

Looking at his fellow traveller with a murderous look, who replied with a huge, mutinous smile, before continuing again. Briefly, Boromir imagined abandoning the elf on the side of the road, before rejecting this idea. After all, his companion would be quite capable of telling people that he had abandoned him at his death and Boromir had only a very moderate desire to spend his life being wanted for attempted murder. With a sigh, Boromir did his best to ignore the vile song, if you could call it that, and concentrated on the road.

For his part, Legolas was having as much fun as he could. After all, it had been more than six hours since they were in that car, driving in the middle of nowhere and his phone and Boromir's had no battery left. And of course, they had absolutely no reception in the damn desert, so no radio either! So yes, Legolas tried to distract himself as he could, even if it was at the expense of the mental health of his fellow traveler.

Feeling Boromir's murderous gaze, he turned his head slightly and gave him one of those mischievous smiles. Immediately, Boromir's eyes narrowed and Legolas knew for sure that his companion was thinking about the benefits of abandoning him in a desert. Much to his chagrin, the man's survival instinct prevailed and Legolas growled with discontent when he heard the driver's sigh. In a sulky gesture, he lowered his stetson, a souvenir of Bandera, over his eyes and set off on a quest for Lórien's wonderful gardens, no longer able to bear the sight of the red sand. He vaguely heard Boromir begin to hum and Legolas recognized an old Sinda Elvish song, immersing him in his memories.

* * *

“**_It's a different world out there_**

** _Look, butterflies are dancing, waiting for you_ **

** _Under the sun and surrounded by flowers_ **

** _I want to spend the days with you_ **

** _With these memories in my heart_ **

** _I'll live my own way_ **

**_In a new world_**” 

_Slowly, the voice was carried away by the wind, its last words disappearing into the murmur of the leaves. Opening his eyes, Legolas found himself facing two eyes as green as the leaves of the trees of Greenwood, where a gleam of amusement shone inside. A soft smile illuminated the face framed on one side by long blond hair gathered into a low ponytail._

_"Well, my little leaf? You should have told me it was time for your nap," said the woman with a playful smile._

_"And cut short our secret rendezvous, my lady? Never! "He replied with a big smile._

_"You mean our fugue?" She asked with a laugh. _

_For only answer, Legolas stuck out his tongue, which drew another laugh from the woman. But this laughter ended abruptly when cries rang out._

_"Oh, my... I'm going to have to go my little leaf, before your father or grandfather really kills him," she muttered with regret and a touch of annoyance._

_"_ _In this case," Legolas began by getting up loosely, "I'm coming with you, nana," he finished before extending his hand to his mother. _

_The latter accepted the extended hand with a laugh and gracefully stood up while dusting off her dress, before setting off. Leaving the quarry and then the forest, the duo reached a terrace from which rose several shouts. Legolas calmly followed his mother who dismissed the servants who were on the terrace, but who had not dared to leave the place. Legolas leaned against a wall and watched as his mother went to a tall, gray-haired elf who was standing and turned his back so he didn't see her arrive, unlike the other occupants of the table who were expecting the worst, except his father and his grandparents._

_Faced with the silence of others, Thingol thought he had the last word and allowed himself a smile of satisfaction, which became tender when he felt a hand resting on his shoulder. Taking the hand in his, he was about to kiss his hand, before freezing sharply. The hand he was holding had calluses. His wife didn't have a callus in her hands. His wife's hands were as soft as rose petals. Turning his head with difficulty, he found Farahargam facing him, who had a smile that didn't match her projected aura._

_"I will have to ask you to release my hand immediately, Lord Thingol," began Thranduil's wife, sticking her fingers in the shoulder of the former king of Doriath, "or to face the consequences of your actions."_

_Thingol really wanted to tell her that she didn't have to touch him without warning, but refrained from doing so, knowing full well that he would only engrave his case with Farahargam. He could feel the elf's fingers shaking, having to make a great effort not to break his shoulder as she must have dreamed of doing since she was a child, even if she must not just have dream of breaking his shoulder. Slowly, Thingol released Farahargam's hand and lowered himself into his chair. At the same time, Thranduil's wife removed her hand from his shoulder and wiped it on a towel, a grimace of disgust distorting her features, as she walked towards her husband._

_"Good! Now that everyone is calm and on the same level," she said, glaring at Thingol," Perhaps you will be able to finish your "discussion" and leave so that we can finally spend a peaceful day as we had planned at the base, before the arrival of some people," and this time, her gaze travelled between Thingol, Finwë, Ingwë and Eönwë, who was the only one to have the decency to appear embarrassed._

_"Lady Farahargam, the Valar Council has decided to accept Lord Oropher's request concerning his brother, Prince Elurín-"_

_"Fervel," interrupted Oropher and Celegorm at the same time, not without glaring at Manwë's herald for the umpteenth time since the beginning of this discussion._

_"Please excuse me. As I was saying, Prince Fervel, better known as the Witch-king of Angmar, is allowed to come to Aman and will be placed under the supervision of Lady Galadriel," which drew a nod from the aforementioned elf,_ _"As for Lord Fëanor's request, it will be accepted only if you accept that Lord Ulmo is in charge of the surveillance of Prince Kanafinwë Makalaurë-" _

_"And I point out once again that I really appreciate having the choice," Fëanor interrupted, staring at Eönwë with his six sons, his wife, his two sons-in-law and his two daughters-in-law, his two grandsons, his three great-grandsons and his great-great-grandson, "Of course I accept! Again ! Oh ! And his name is Maglor, you-" before he could finish his sentence, Nerdanel puts her hand on her husband's mouth, preventing him from insulting their ticket for the return of their second son. _

_With a smile, she motioned for Eönwë to resume. _

_"This brings us to choose who will go to Arda to bring back-" _

_Immediately, everyone started talking, arguing that he was the best person to go for this or that reason. In the midst of this cacophony of noises and screams, Olórin; better known as Gandalf, even after losing his old man's appearance, watched this verbal battle with a gleam of amusement in his eyes while smoking his pipe. At his side, Bilbo and Frodo were talking to each other in a low voice, furiously noting something on a scroll. From time to time, the two hobbits would stop writing, before scratching what they had just written. This act lasted a little while, before Farahargam leaned towards the duo and watched what they were doing. Turning to the maia, Thranduil's wife raised an eyebrow, a smile of amusement on her lips, which was returned to her by Olórin, just as amused by the situation as the elf. _

_"Ahem!" Olórin immediately drew everyone's attention with a throat clearance, which made the maia laugh, "Our guests have something to explain to us," he explained in response to faces with different emotions such as anger, impatience or irritation at being interrupted._

_Immediately, Bilbo and Frodo found themselves at the center of the elves' attention sitting around the table, which drew a little squeak of surprise from the oldest of the duo and an outraged look from the youngest to the maia. _

_"Ummm ... well, Fro-Frodo and I listened to everyone's arguments; who are very good! "hastily said the hobbit, not wanting to offend one of them, which drew a smile of indulgence to more than one," and like the Lords Elrond, Fëanor, Oropher and Thingol, we think that sending hunters would be better than sending Sir Glorfindel, who, if I may say so, is not the most discreet person to send to a place of which we know nothing." Finished the old hobbit with a grimace of apology._

_"No offense taken, my friend, I know how I can be," replied the blonde-haired elf, "But may I know why you're talking about a "place we know nothing about" when you talk about Arda?"_

_"We were about to get there," began Frodo, "Sir Elladan, Sir Elrohir, what did Arda look like when you left?" Asked the hobbit as he turned to the two elves, a glimmer of understanding in their eyes._

_"A huge ice age had begun and the earth was shaking all the time. You think Middle-earth is no more and the elves are no more than a legend!" Elrohir exclaimed._

_"Exactly," Bilbo agreed, "We know, thanks to the last Avari back from Mandos Halls, that Men are still and have evolved. But to what extent?"_

_"That's where the hunters come on the scene," Frodo continued," The hunters are able to mingle with their environment, to hide in it. " The various hunters around the table nodded at the hobbit's words, "Besides, they know how to cope in a hostile environment and since we don't know what's out there, it's better to be prepared for the worst." If there was one thing Frodo and Bilbo had learned from their respective adventures, it was to be always ready for the worst._

_"So this will give us-" _

_"We are not interested," Amrod, Amras, Elladan and Elrohir interrupted Fëanor, before looking at each other and laughing. _

_"Anyone else?" Questioned Fëanor, rolling his eyes at the behavior of the two pairs of twins. "In this case," continued the elf,"those who will go to Arda are Celegorm, who will be accompanied by Beleg, and Aredhel with-"_

"LEGOLAS!"

With a start, the elf woke up, looking for danger, before hearing two very distinct laughs. He immediately recognized Boromir's laughter, glared at him, before turning his head towards the window and finding-

"Aredhel," he said in a flat tone.

He obviously had an interesting face because the elf's laughter redoubled, leaving her breathless and holding with difficulty to-

"Where did this horse come from?"

"So, you see my little one, when two horses love each other very much they will-" began the elf.

"Ah-ah-ah ... I'm laughing my ass off," Legolas said, rolling his eyes.

"Pfff! Killjoy," replied Aredhel, "To answer your question more seriously, he comes from a ranch that offers introductory trips to wild life in the desert. I just got back from one. "

"How far is the ranch?" Boromir asked.

"About an hour away, I think. They have a gas station and rooms for the night," she added with a smile and a wink.

"Alleluia!" He exclaimed happily, "Finally some good news!"

Boromir's exclamation caused the two elves to burst out laughing.

* * *

After a good meal and a good rest night at the ranch, the duo, now a trio, headed back to Miami, Legolas bent over a map to calculate the fastest route while Boromir and Aredhel argued about the proposed routes.

During her desert trip, Aredhel was questioned about a possible relationship with a certain Remi Feener, a local Miami celebrity who refused to go pro in the music world. When Aredhel asked to see a picture, she found herself facing her cousin. Although she lied and said no, Aredhel took care to note the evenings when her cousin would perform and began to think about how to get there quickly. Luckily, the Chevrolet Impala 67 of Boromir and Legolas passed by and that's how the trio found themselves rushing on the roads to arrive on time for one of the performances that will take place in a bit more than 24 hours.

Passing through scenery worthy of the greatest Westerns, where huge mesas stood in the red rocky deserts and where tumbleweeds appeared and disappeared to the rhythm of the wind, Boromir couldn't help but remember how he had found himself involved in this giant manhunt.

He still remembered the exchanges with his father, full of rage. He could still hear his little brother's crying as his father, just a widower and having lost his best friend, Arathorn, kept forbidding him to marry Eowyn. What should have been a simple engagement meal turned into a war where all blows were allowed. And that, Boromir didn't forgive his father and he let him know.

_"If Mom had been there, you would have agreed to let Faramir and Eowyn get married!"_

_"Don't talk to me about that traitor again!"_

_""Traitor"?! She didn't choose to die in a car accident!"_

_"She may not have chosen, but she didn't fight more than that either."_

_"You heard the doctors! They arrived too late on the stage! If you want to hate someone, hate them! Not Mom!"_

_"Well, my dear son, I'm going to take your advice and ask you to take the miss out and make sure she never gets close to Faramir with a restraining order. You should be able to do that, right?"_

How could I forget all the horror that had seized him at the hearing of these words. He remembered scrutinizing his father's face for something, anything, that would tell him it was just a joke, a joke of very bad taste. But no, the firm look, the severe facial features and the tight jaw, Denethor was more than serious and if Boromir didn't do it quickly, Faramir would pay the price.

  
For the first time in his life, he really wanted his father dead.

"Boromir?"

Aredhel's voice pulled him from his thoughts. Looking in the rearview mirror, he asked her to repeat his question, apologizing for not listening.

"I was asking you if you were okay. You looked angry, almost ready to commit murder..." She ended up unsure of herself, not wanting to offend him by dealing with matters that didn't concern her.

"Aaah... Don't worry. I was just thinking about how I met Legolas during that time," he replied with a smile, chasing away those dark thoughts.

"And that deserves such a murderous expression?" Joked Aredhel.

"Since he sent me to the hospital after he hit me with the car, I think so."

"In my defense, he was completely drunk," Legolas immediately defended himself.

"I was throwing up in a garbage can when you hit me."

"What the actual fuck Legolas?!" Aredhel exclaimed after recovering from her shock.

"It's not like he's dead!"

"Actually, I've been dead for about twenty-five minutes."

"Do you enjoy adding fuel to the fire. ?" Asked Legolas dumbfounded after a moment of silence in the vehicle, where the two elves stared at him with round eyes.

"When it comes to you? Yes. "

"LEGOLAS GREENLEAF! "

"What?! You know better than I do who our family is made up of! It had to happen one day!" Shouted the above-mentioned one.

"Elrond didn't kill anyone! Your father too!" Retorqued Aredhel.

"Actually-" Legolas began.

"Shut up! Shut up! Leave me the illusion that at least one of them doesn't have innocent blood on his hands!" She cut off, putting her hands on her ears.

"And what about your mother Legolas?" Boromir asked, not remembering that the elf had killed anyone.

"Oh boy! Let me tell you a funny story," began Aredhel with a big smile.

And obviously they didn't have the same definition for the word "funny", because the story was far from funny.

It all began when she was a child, when her parents decided to go to Menegroth for refuge after their clan decided to welcome Fëanor's sons after Nirnaeth Arnoediad. Unfortunately, after the disaster of the Battle of Unnumbered Tears, the Beleriand was invaded by orcs and out of the thirty-six elves that had left, only five arrived near Doriath. But the small group of survivors had forgotten to take into account the fact that Doriath was still one of the few remaining elven kingdoms and therefore a danger to Morgoth. Thus the group found itself faced with an army of orcs trying to destroy the Girdle of Melian as they wandered through the woods. In the end, only Farahargam survived and managed to reach Menegroth, along with a group of guards who had witnessed the death of the three adults without doing anything and had no resources to treat the second child in the group, who died in agony due to a poison arrow. If this event was not enough to awaken the flames of hatred in Farahargam, her meeting with Elu Thingol would have done so. Simply put, the discussion was one-sided, with Thingol making it clear that he didn't appreciate being disturbed on a day of celebration to deal with the case of an unnamed Tawarwaith. Without giving Farahargam the opportunity to speak, he gave her a rank of servant, which was only a polite way to talk about slaves in Menegroth. For this was the reality for those who managed to reach Doriath. No rest was granted to them and they could only leave by paying, as the palace officials called it, "compensation for the royal generosity". But how can you pay for something when you don't receive anything? Farahagarm didn't seek the answer to that question. No, instead, she waited for the right time to escape from this place where everyone was fleeing reality. This moment finally comes with the festival for the celebration of friendship between the Dwarves of Nogrod and Belegost and the Elves of Doriath. When the dwarf delegation left, she hid in one of the wagons and only came out at nightfall. Of course, she ends up getting caught. However, they were too far from Doriath and the dwarves had no choice but to take her with them. Fortunately, when they arrived at Nogrod, Lord Caranthir was there with his brother Celegorm, who accepted Farahargam's allegiance.

"And she proved her loyalty to Tyelko at the Second Kinslaying, where she didn't hesitate for a second," Aredhel concluded by taking a sip from her bottle of water.

"Well... Quite a story," Boromir breathed.

"The whole First Age is quite a story," she laughed.

* * *

After a break at a gas station with a restaurant, the trio set off again on the roads. On a regular basis, the two elves would start singing with the radio and sometimes Boromir would accompany them, even if the two immortals complained of having ear pain afterwards, which would never fail to make the mortal laugh. Suddenly, a 3rd generation Cadillac Eldorado, red, honked them before starting to pass them. The passenger side window was lowered, which allowed them to see-

"Celegorm!" Exclaimed Aredhel happily.

"Where is Beleg?" Legolas asked, waving his great-grandfather.

"In the back, clinging to his life, it seems," Boromir replied as he watched the car pass them and therefore saw the Doriath's hunter clinging to the handle as if his life depended on it.

"Tyelko is not going that fast yet," Aredhel remarked, not understanding why the Doriath elf was reacting like that.

"Given the distance that continues to grow between them and us, I would say so," Boromir replied.

A blank and-

"Boromir."

"Aredhel."

"Get on with it!"

"No."

* * *

Finally, the trio arrived at the hotel where the other duo was staying, after Aredhel had insulted Boromir in at least 20 different ways. Fortunately for Boromir's pride, when they got out of the car, Celegorm arrived, becoming the center of Aredhel's attention, who threw herself into the arms of her favorite cousin. The brunette's scream of joy caught the attention of several passers-by, who took pictures of the duo, probably believing they were dealing with celebrities travelling incognito. Not that Boromir blamed them for believing that. After all, if he didn't know it himself, he would have been fooled too. Finally, the duo split up and came to help unload the Chevrolet.

"Where is Beleg?" Legolas asked, as the small group entered the elevator.

"Recovering in the room."

"Pfff! So weak," laughed Aredhel, snatching a laugh from Celegorm.

The elevator rang on the arrival floor and opened its doors, allowing the group to exit. Continuing to discuss everything and nothing, Celegorm led them to the suite he had booked after Aredhel' s message.

"I'm back darling!" He shouted as he threw the door wide open, snatching a laugh from the trio that followed him.

In response, a pillow flew straight to the blonde-haired elf, who looked almost white under the artificial lights, who received it before sending it back to the couch.

"I hate you," Beleg muttered as he got up from the couch where he was lying, "You know very well that I have motion sickness."

"Hello!" Cried Aredhel, preventing the Doriath's elf from starting to lecture Celegorm.

"Oh! Hello Aredhel, Legolas and... uh.... Bohumír?"

"Almost. Boromir," Boromir corrected as he shook the elf's hand, who apologized, "No problem. After all, we've only met twice."

" Still. It is very rude of me to forget the name of a companion."

"Oh, you naughty elf. I'll tell Thingol," Celegorm mocked.

"Venice, 1456."

"You promised not to talk about it anymore!"

"Then stop doing stupid things," he replied quickly.

The exchange between the two elves drew laughter from everyone and Aredhel asked what had happened in Venice, which Celegorm refused to answer. When she turned to Beleg, Fëanor's third son ordered the Doriath's elf to order food and drink from room service, drawing a scream of protest from Aredhel and laughter from the others as Celegorm tried to resist his cousin's assaults. This little game continued until the meal arrived, where everyone sat on the different seats around the coffee table.

"All right! Let's be serious for two minutes now," Celegorm began.

"I'm starting the timer," chanted Aredhel.

"Thank you Ar. So since we're timed, let's make it quick."

"But well!" Legolas added, causing the trio to laugh as the other members rolled their eyes.

"So our goal for tonight is to capture Kana, who has slipped through our fingers more than once in the past," Celegorm explained, an annoyed look on his face as he recalled the year 1638 when he had found his brother on a boat leaving from Ireland. When he arrived there, his older brother had already disappeared, much to Celegorm's annoyance.

"Tonight, he's performing in a bar in another hotel further away. Our best option would be me and Legolas-"

"Bad idea, Boromir. Maglor knows me," Legolas cut.

"From where?" The man wondered.

"Uh... He was my babysitter of sorts..."

"Huh?!"

"And one of my grandfather's and my father's advisors..."

"What? I thought no one saw him again after he threw the Silmaril into the sea!" Boromir exclaimed.

"Actually, my mother found him and decided that he would be more useful with us than he left with Elrond and we kind of hid him from everyone. Not that it seemed to bother him very much."

"I hope for your sake that Elrond knows," Celegorm said.

"He knows about it! Nana told him as soon as he arrived."

"Good. So there would only be Boromir to go, me and Aredhel not being able to go for more than obvious reasons, just like Beleg."

"And how am I supposed to bring him here? I can't exactly tell him that one of his brothers and cousins are here to take him back to Valinor."

"Seduce him," Celegorm and Aredhel replied at the same time.

"Sorry, but my class isn't a bard," Boromir replied.

His answer caused the three elves to laugh, while Beleg rolled his eyes again before getting up and going to his room. He came out a few minutes later with a small bag that he gave to Boromir.

"Put this in a glass, it will make him fall asleep almost immediately."

""Almost"?" Boromir asked as he inspected the bag.

"Count one to ten minutes depending on the person," Beleg replied.

"Okay. Question: Why do you have that?" Celegorm asked, a little worried about his life.

"What do you think?"

"To shut me up?"

Strangely, Beleg's smile didn't reassure Celegorm at all.

* * *

Boromir vaguely wondered how they had never heard of Maglor when it was clear he was more than famous. The room was packed and people continued to arrive even though the show had been going on for more than two hours now. Sitting on a stool in the bar, he had seen directly on the elf who was undoubtedly Celegorm's brother.

_"Beyond the door there's peace I'm sour _

_And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven ..._

_Would you know my name _

_if I saw you in heaven?_

_Would it be the same _

_if I saw you in heaven? _

_I must be strong and carry on _

_'Cause I know I do not belong here in heaven ..."_

When the last notes disappeared, the room exploded in applause, asking for a new reminder. Instead, Maglor stepped off the stage and went out to meet his fans, shaking hands, posing for pictures and signing various objects. Slowly, the elf made his way to the bar and Boromir signalled to the bartender to serve him a glass of water (Celegorm had warned him that Maglor didn't drink alcohol and anyway Beleg strongly advised against mixing the drug with alcohol) into which he added the sachet. Luckily, Maglor stood right next to him and Boromir took his chance.

"Beautiful song, even if a little sad," he said to the elf who looked at him surprised before smiling.

"That's what I'm often told," Maglor replied with a soft smile, but full of sadness, "But unfortunately it's the truth. My family is in heaven and I will never be able to go there."

"I'm very sorry for your loss. I'm not going to say that I understand what it's like to lose your whole family, but I know what it's like to lose your father," he says, "Mine passed away two years ago now. A heart-attack after I told him I refused to succeed him. Maybe it was the shock of the news. Maybe it was his time. I don't know, just like my brother, but I couldn't help but feel guilty and in the end, I ended up running away, leaving my little brother alone to face it..."

"Sorry to make you remember painful memories."

"No need. I'm doing better now."

"Have you seen your little brother again?"

"Not yet. I help a friend to find his family and once it's done... I'll go see my brother again, hoping he'll forgive me for my foolishness," he ends with a laugh.

"You're already braver than me. I dare not face them," he whispered the end of his sentence.

Boromir asked for a beer and gave Malgor his glass of water, who looked at him surprised.

"You don't seem to be the type to drink alcohol," Boromir explained with a smile.

"True," he confirmed with a laugh, "A particular reason?"

"The courage to face your fears?" Suggested the man.

""The courage to face your fears" seems to be a good reason to me."

The two men toasted and emptied their glasses. Eleven minutes later, Maglor fell asleep thinking "_Shit!_".

* * *

Maglor woke up with a start, fearing the worst. Looking around, he noticed that it was still dark. He tried to get up, only to see an arm press him back on the mattress.

"It's too early... Sleep," Celegorm muttered, plunging his head into his brother's chest.

Maglor looked at his brother as if he was seeing him for the first time in a hundred years (_which was the case_, whispered a treacherous voice in his mind). Deciding that his brother was right and that it was indeed too early to think about his situation, he went back to sleep.

* * *

The second time Maglor woke up, it was daylight and the other occupant of the bed was absent. Rising, the elf headed towards the bedroom door that immediately opened onto the living room, where a group of four well-known elves were having breakfast with the man from last night.

"Oh! Sleeping Beauty just woke up!" Celegorm exclaimed.

"Sleeping Beauty was drugged as a reminder," Malgor replied, trying not to react to his brother's and cousin's idiocy. Fortunately for him, Beleg seemed to share his opinion about the duo's behaviour.

"Sorry about that, but it was either that or I was seducing you," explained the man, Boromir if he remembered well, with a grimace of apology.

"A preferable solution indeed. Thank you," he thanked Legolas for giving him a cup of coffee. "And so, why are you here?" He asked, fearing the worst.

"To get you home!" Celegorm exclaimed with a big smile, hiding all his fears of hearing his brother refused to come home.

At the answer, Maglor swallowed his sip of coffee and coughed for a moment, before staring at his brother with disbelief.

"Wha-what?"

"You have heard right Maglor. We are here to take you back to Valinor, where everyone is waiting for you," Aredhel explained more gently, "Uncle Fëanor has been harassing the Valar for a very long time. Almost fifty years since he left the Halls of Mandos. He asked for a hearing every day as soon as he got out."

"He's out...?" Maglor breathed as he couldn't believe it.  
"Yes, Kana, we all went out. All that is missing now is you and Fervel for the whole family to be together," Celegorm whispered, taking his brother's hands in his own, hoping that his brother could feel the hope that he was harboring to see him come with them.

Maglor looked into his brother's eyes, looking for all traces of lies. However, his brother's small tremors deconcentrated him in his chimerical search. He didn't want to believe that it was possible, that he could really go home after everything he had done. From the corner of his eye, he saw Boromir and Beleg getting up and leaving the room, probably to give them some privacy. Suddenly, he saw a letter being presented to him. He looked at Aredhel with curiosity, who encouraged him to take the letter. Slowly, he took it, opened it and began to read it.

_I'm sorry._  
_If you could know how sorry I am, Maglor. I never imagined things would turn out like this. I'm sorry that you and your brothers suffered like that because of me. Unfortunately, I cannot change the past, but I can change the future. That's why I begged the Valars to let you come back and if you accept but don't want to see me again, say so and I will obey you because your happiness is more important to me than anything else. _  
_But I beg you, do not punish your brothers and your son for my sake. Come back to us my son._

_I hope this letter finds you in good health,_  
_Your father who loves you more than anything._

Maglor didn't try to fight against his tears and accepted with pleasure his brother's hug. Discreetly, Aredhel withdrew from the room, joining the duo on the terrace.

* * *

"Fervel is in Las Vegas," Maglor dropped in the middle of the meal.

Everyone stopped eating and looked at him.

"What's he doing there?" Asked with curiosity Celegorm.

"He's a croupier," he simply replied.

The group was on the beach, watching the sun slowly decline. They had decided to enjoy the beach for some time before heading back on the road, but it seemed they would have to change their plans with the information Maglor had just given them.

"Would he agree to come to Valinor?" Asked Beleg.

"If it's Celegorm asking him, there's a seventy-five percent chance he'll say yes."

"And how do I get a hundred percent?" Celegorm asked.

"Find a way to take Uldor with us."

"Uldor...? _That_ Uldor?!" Celegorm exclaimed.

"Yes, _that_ Uldor. The one I killed," confirmed Maglor, who understood his brother's problem very well.

"But how-?!"

"Sauron," Maglor simply replied.

"Strangely, it's an answer that makes sense," Celegorm accepted after a time of consideration. "Are they friends?"

"Try a little higher," he chuckled.

"Oh well easy in that case! The Valar will easily accept that he comes... and it' s not as if they have a choice once they are faced with the fait accompli," he added after reflection as he began to tidy up his things.

Soon, he was followed by the others. When they arrived at the cars, Celegorm, Beleg and Aredhel decided to go to the hotel to pick up their things, while Legolas, Boromir and Maglor went to the latter's apartment to take what he cared for.

"By the way, I'm banned from Las Vegas," Maglor said, as if he was talking about the weather.

A pause.

"Are you serious?!" Both men exclaimed as they turned towards their passenger.

"More precisely, Mathias Broke was banned from Las Vegas sixty years ago, after robbing several mafia players and celebrities of the time at the games. On the other hand, Kanafinwë Makalaurë and all his aliases are banned from Tropicana Las Vegas forever."

"Let me guess, Uldor is the casino manager," Boromir sarcastically said.

The only answer he got was a smile.

* * *

When the group found itself outside the city, Legolas told them what Maglor had told them, causing Celegorm and Aredhel to make fun of him. Taking advantage of the fact that the attention of the three elves was on the singer, Beleg took Legolas' place in the Chevrolet and the duo left, leaving the quartet rushing into the Cadillac to catch them. With the windows open, the two men could hear the insults Aredhel and Celegorm threw at them.

* * *

When they arrived at the City of Sin, it was still daylight. By mutual agreement, they decided to take rooms in the MGM Grand Las Vegas, partly because the elves had more money than they knew how what to do and mainly because of Maglor. The rest of the day was spent shopping, where Celegorm demonstrated his talents as a stylist.  
In the evening, only Celegorm and Boromir went to the Tropicana.

"I'm surprised they let you pass with your rancher's hair," the elf pouffed.

"Sorry to break it to you, but the rancher style is the pinnacle of the class," Boromir replied with a smile.

His answer drew a mocking sniff from Celegorm as they headed for the casino's VIP area.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," cut them off a voice.

"Yes?" Questioned the elf by turning to the person who had called them, who turned out to be an employee of the casino.

"The director would like to see you," she explained, motioning to them to follow her to the elevators.

"We didn't even have time to play a game," whispered the blond.

"With the number of surveillance cameras, it's no wonder he's already informed that we're here," Boromir commented as he entered the elevator.

The walk to the director's office was silent, until the moment the employee arrived at the door, where she asked Celegorm to continue following her to another room.  
Leaving alone in the hallway, Boromir knocked on the door and waited to be invited in, which didn't take long.

"Boromir Hill... What a strange surprise..."

"I guess so," Boromir replied, observing Uldor, whom he knew better as Francesco Black, "After all, you were probably expected Maglor."

"Indeed. But I'm glad to see that he respects the laws of Las Vegas and that he didn't come here."

Silence take its course and the two men resumed their observations.

"Why not having a drink? Something tells me that the wait is going to be long," Uldor proposed as he rose from his seat, "and I'm sure you have questions," he added as he headed to an annexe room.

"I don't know, Celegorm can be pretty convincing when he wants to be. On the other hand, I do have a question, which I hope will not be too intrusive," Boromir replied, accepting the glass of whisky given to him by Uldor.

"I would only answer it if you answer my question."

"It goes without saying," he agreed, taking a sip of his drink, "How did you stay alive after Nirnaeth Arnoediad?"

"Direct, huh... That's fine with me! So, how did I manage to live so long...? All because of Sauron," Uldor began to explain, "Just after the Elves retired, the Orcs began scavenging the battlefield in search of survivors to bring them back to their masters. Unfortunate for me, Maglor's blade had not cut me deep enough and I found myself a guest of Angband," the man paused and took a sip of his whisky, lost in his memories, "I spare you the details, but let's say that my stay was far from peaceful. During the War of Wrath, I managed to escape with other prisoners, including Fervel, but whose existence I was unaware of at the time. To ensure our safety, we separated without telling anyone where we were going. But in the end, it was in vain."

"Sauron found you..."

"Indeed. Although time had finally reclaimed its rights over my life, Sauron managed to find me just in time and forced one of those damn rings on my hand. Again, I became his slave and this time, only death could allow me to escape him permanently, or at least that's what I thought..." he breathed. "I don't know what magic Sauron used, but when I died, I woke up in the basement of Mordor with Fervel and the other Nazgûl."

"The other Nazgûl are also alive?!" Boromir exclaimed in horror.

"Alive and a thousand leagues under the sea," replied Uldor with a smile. "Me and Fervel didn't agree too much to serve Sauron a third time. Since dying was no longer an option, we put them to sleep and sealed the access."

"And Sauron?"

At this question, Uldor got up and went to a painting, behind which was a safe. The former Nazgûl opened the safe and took out two vials, which he placed in front of Boromir. Inside the vials was an opaque, black mist that kept spinning and pressing on the cap.

"He and Saruman tried to possess Men to spread chaos, so we decided to lock them up to be safe."

"And what are you going to do with it when you leave?" Boromir asked.

"Strange question since I'm not going anywhere."

"Valinor is not that closed. Legolas took Gimli to Valinor."

"Their situation isn't the same as ours. Both fought against Sauron, while I fought with him."

"But not of your own free will."

"No, but I doubt it will change anything... Enough about me. Besides, you asked more than one question, so now it's my turn."

"I'm listening to you."

"How did you remember your previous life? I met ancient Men and none of them remembered anything."

"Aaah... The memory came back to me, so to speak, after Legolas collided with me following the news of my father's death," Boromir explained looking at the moon shining in the sky, "When I woke up in the hospital, I was extremely confused. I knew I was Boromir Hills, but at the same time, I had the memories of Boromir of Gondor. Fortunately for me, Legolas was there and I managed to convince him to take me with him, until I could sort through my head but also mourn my father."

"Was it the work of a Vala?"

"Maybe. I admit I haven't looked into it and I still don't want to."

The two men remained silent for a moment, observing the lighting effects of the buildings outside.

"I'll have to get ready," Uldor said, breaking the silence.

"To?"

"To mimicking my death, as well as Fervel and Maglor. If Celegorm is really as Fervel described it to me, I doubt very much that my opinion matters."

Uldor's sigh drew a laugh from Boromir, who understood very well what it was like to be taken somewhere against his will.

* * *

A week later, Boromir found himself at the airport, waiting for the plane heading to San Juan in Puerto Rico with Beleg, Aredhel, Legolas, Celegorm, Malgor, Fervel and Uldor. The latter had finished sorting through his belongings quite quickly, doubting that this day would eventually come. He had calculated that they would all be declared dead during their "cruise" in the Bermuda Triangle, which made Boromir laugh when he learned that the Straight Road was there. Finally, the announcement for boarding rang out and it was time for farewells. Boromir shook hands with Uldor, Fervel, Maglor and Beleg, then hugged Aredhel and Celegorm. When it was Legolas' turn, they hugged each other at the same time, with tears running down their faces.

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself and your brother," Legolas whispered.

"I promise you. Say hello to the Fellowship of the Ring for me, please."

"I will. I'll give them your letters."

The two men separated when a second announcement rang out. Boromir stayed in the waiting area, watching the plane perform its manoeuvres, before disappearing into the sky. For a long time he stood there, doing nothing. Gradually, the sun began to decline, but he didn't move, continuing to stare at the place where the plane had disappeared.

"Brother...?"

Turning around, Boromir found himself facing....

"Faramir?"

The youngest threw himself into his brother's arms, asking his forgiveness. Boromir didn't understand why his little brother would apologize to him and did his best to comfort him. Finally, his brother calm down.

"I really don't see why you should apologize to me, Faramir. If anyone should apologize here, it's me. I left you alone to organize our father's funeral and I didn't give you any news for two years."

"But because of me, you gave up your place as heir of the group!"

"True, but otherwise, you would have never been able to marry Eowyn. In fact, reassure me, you married her, right?"

"Not yet..." whispered the youngest.

"Well, we're gonna have to fix that! I hope you have some stuff with you, because it's going to be a long way."

"Wha- Don't tell me you want us to drive across the country?!" cried the youngest man who followed his brother as he walked towards the airport parking lots.

With a laugh, Boromir got into his car, quickly followed by Faramir. Leaving the car park, the car made its way to the city's exit, where they were greeted by the setting sun in the desert.

"Boromir?"

"Hmm?"

"Welcome home."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the amazing Lidoshka on [deviantART](https://www.deviantart.com/greenapplefreak) and  
[Tumblr](https://lidoshka.tumblr.com/).  
As for me, you can find me on [Tumblr](http://aruthla.tumblr.com/).
> 
> More info about the Tolkien Reverse Summer Bang on [Tumblr](https://tolkienrsb.tumblr.com/).


End file.
